


Wish You Were Here

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, College Student Stiles, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a series of ficlets dealing with Stiles away at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Don't Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a moment of panic when Stiles tells him he's going away to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Wish You Were Here. Written for prompt 125: stay at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fullmoon_ficlet)[fullmoon_ficlet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fullmoon_ficlet/)
> 
> To clear up any confusion: while this is written AFTER Wish You Were Here, this takes place BEFORE Stiles goes off to college.

It’s mid-May when Stiles, and by extension the rest of the pack gets the news: he's been accepted to his top choice university. Classes start mid-August, there's a new student orientation week mid-June with students being allowed to move into on-campus housing after the Independence holiday.

Stiles is excited. John and Scott are excited, too. So are the rest of the pack he's told.

Derek? He's not so much excited as he's scared about what this means for his and Stiles' relationship.

The university's only three hours away, which is by far better than how far it is between Beacon Hills and where Cora's at – nearly 6,291 miles and he feels the ache of her distance every day. Derek knows that with Stiles it's going to be different. Like losing Paige all over again even if it isn't permanent and there's all sorts of ways they'll be able to keep in touch with each other.

Everything within him is yelling for Stiles to stay. Stay in Beacon Hills. Stay with **_him_**. Of course Derek doesn't let on to anyone about his fears. He smiles and congratulates Stiles like a good friend and boyfriend and promise that he'll have the best going away party Beacon Hills has ever seen.

+=+

From the time of the big announcement, to the time Stiles is off to the orientation, Derek's started to get used to the idea of Stiles going away, but not by much. Of course, it's also helped that the pack has been busy with all sorts of supernatural shenanigans that he hasn't had time to really dwell on it, but he knows the time will come when he'll have to.

Just not this minute, or even the same day. He's already ten minutes late to pick up Stiles for their date; their last one before they all drive up to the campus to help him move in.


	2. Please Don't Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is away at college and gets a nice piece of mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/) [Day 7 100 in 100 Drabble/Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1103048.html).

Stiles had been away at college for three months before he got his first piece of actual mail. It wasn't much but meant a lot.

It was a postcard picture of the rebuilt Hale house on the front and on the back, in Derek's typical handwriting a simple note:

_If you lived here, you'd already be home._

_Wish you were here._

_xoxo D_

Stiles smiled at the card and tacked it to the bulletin board of his side of the dorm room he shared. Then, with a grin, he grabbed his phone, stood next to the tacked up postcard and took a picture of himself before sending it to Derek.

_wish you were here too._

He shoved his phone in his pocket and went back to the paper he was working on...or should be working on if he could keep from getting distracted.

Which didn't help when his phone vibrated, alerting him to a likely reply to the message he'd just sent.

Stiles stood up, pulled the phone out his pocket and sat back down.

_**shouldn't u be working on that ppr?** _

_you know me. easily distracted._

_**stop texting and get back to work.** _

_**u said I wouldn't distract.** _

Stiles laughed and sent a final reply.

_skype later?_

_**you got it.** _

_**with your dad and scott too** _

Stiles smiled at the response and put his phone on silent and under the pillow on his bed. 

"Let's do this!" he said out loud. "No distractions."


	3. All Shook Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's first on the scene when he gets the call about a blue jeep involved in an accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #205 Amnesty and #169 Accident at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fullmoon_ficlet)[fullmoon_ficlet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fullmoon_ficlet/).
> 
> Police radio codes taken from [[[HERE]]](http://www.radiolabs.com/police-codes.html).

Derek never paid attention to the police scanner set in the corner of the room. That corner was all for Stiles. Now that he came home at least two weekends a month, he liked to keep up with what his dad was up to, without being a nuisance by showing up to some of the stranger calls.

_“There's an 11-82 near the intersection of Main and Fifth. Jeep versus moving truck.”_

Derek went about his business. He had a deadline for the manuscript he was editing, but be paid more attention to what was being said over the scanner. Just to be sure, he told himself. There are a lot of jeeps in town. Nothing to be worried about.

_“11-41. What's the eta?”_

Derek slowed his typing as he held his breath waiting for a follow up code. 11-41. He knew that code. Stiles practically drilled that one into him. An ambulance was needed.

_“11-79 with eta three minutes.”_

Derek jumped up.

A jeep was involved in an accident and an ambulance was sent to the scene. He searched around for his cell phone to call Stiles. Just to be sure.

_“10-40 for the Sheriff. One of the parties is asking that the Sheriff be called.”_

With that, Derek didn't bother to call Stiles. If someone was asking for the Sheriff, he was sure that Stiles was involved and he was going to be there.

_“Sheriff's on his way. Twenty minutes out.”_

Stiles was in an accident and the Sheriff was likely too far away. Derek's mind whirled as he rushed out of his office to get his keys. He needed to be there for Stiles. He needed to be the buffer in case something happened to Stiles to tell the Sheriff.

Ten minutes later, Derek pulled up to the scene of the car accident. It didn't look too bad. The jeep had definitely seen better days, but still looked drive-able. The moving truck didn't look to have any damage to it.

And the Sheriff was still ten minutes out.

Parking next to a coffee shop, Derek got out and walked the perimeter of the area looking for Stiles. He found him sitting on the back of the ambulance being checked out by a paramedic. Derek quickly walked over to the ambulance needing to get a better view of his boyfriend.

“Derek?” Stiles asked in confusion, “what are you doing here? I told them to call for my dad.”

“I heard on the scanner. I didn't want to think it was you, but if it was...” Derek didn't have to finish. He knew Stiles knew what he meant.

Derek moved to Stiles when he saw him trying to move away from the paramedic. “Oh no, stay there. Let them finish checking you over.”

Stiles sighed but didn't complain. He knew the drill. “All of this isn't necessary. I'm just shook up. Not hurt at all.”

“Humor me...and your dad. Or you know he'll try to have to taken to the hospital.”

Stiles groaned. He knew Derek was right. After the last accident from the Christmas before, he didn't want to be in anymore hospitals. For himself or anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from personal-ish experience. Thursday I was in a minor car accident. I'm perfectly fine, so were the people in the other car involved. My car was a majorly dented in rear passenger door and the other car completely lost it's front bumper. My car has to be fixed because without 4 properly working doors, I can't work (I drive for LYFT).


End file.
